Abstract
by Mister Sorrel
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles.


****

Disclaimer: -- DISclaimer.

**A/N; The ten songs/ten drabbles challenge! What you do is put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble based on whatever song plays and finish it before it ends. Great fun 3**

* * *

**Song: 'Grand Theft Autumn/Where is your Boy' by Fall Out Boy**

"Who are you?"

"I'm her…er, companion! Who're you?"

"I'm her _husband_!"

Jack laughed as Rose buried her head in her hands, "Not quite what you expected, Sweetheart?"

He received an irritated groan as a response.

Mickey chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders, "The Mr. meets the ex! Haha, I get it, revenge!"

"Go away." She muttered.

Mickey laughed again along with Jack.

"Not gonna introduce us to your loving spouse?" The ex-conman asked.

Rose mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that? I'm sorry, my ears aren't working that well today."  
"Doctor, Captain Jack, this is my husband, David Tennant."

xXx

**Song: 'Leave Out All the Rest' by Linkin Park**

No one was going to mourn him. No one besides the team would care who he was. He would just be some little section in the newspaper that no one cared about. No one at all. It would only be proper that he didn't have a funeral, no body and no one to come. The team wouldn't even grieve that much for him. After all, he'd been a downright bastard to the lot of them. Maybe if he was lucky, Tosh would. If he was very lucky. But besides that, not a single soul would care about Owen Harper, deceased.

xXx

**Song: 'How Far We've Come' by Matchbox 20**

"It's sad," Donna commented beside him, "How badly we treat the earth."

The Doctor frowned, not taking his eyes off the blue gem of a planet in front of them.

"You go to a planet like Phlora, and it's beautiful, because they know what they're doing. Our pollution is going to be Earth's downfall, won't it? We're destroying our own planet, and half the world doesn't even care."

"It is sad." The Doctor agreed, "But you can spend your life worrying about how you're demolishing the world, but no one actually stops and considers how far you lot've really come."

xXx

**Song: 'It's Hard to Say "I do" when I "don't" by Fall Out Boy**

All eyes fell on her as she gazed around the crowd. Her mum was staring at her expectantly, but she was the one who had forced her into this in the beginning. Pete was shifting around uncomfortably, but smiled when he saw her staring. Mickey was blushing about something Jake had said, but Jake was giving her a supportive thumbs-up. Her gaze shifted to the door, opting for one last time to see a man with a brown suit and converse. When it didn't happen, and she knew it wouldn't, she took a deep breath and turned to face the man in front of her, "I do."

xXx

**Song: 'Memory' by Sugarcult**

He often spent his afternoons like this, sitting in her room, wondering what she would be doing right now. At the beach in Norway, she had said she was working for Torchwood. What did that mean? She changed it, he was sure of that. Was she seeing anyone? Were her and Mickey back together? Was she happy? Was she feeling anything like he was? She'd said she loved him… did she still? The selfish part of him wanted her to, but the loving part hoped that she'd moved on. But the most important question was, would he ever find out?

xXx

**Song: 'The Scientist' by Coldplay**

He was brilliant. He knew everything in the universe, all the equations, all the languages, everything. He was beyond the title of scientist, beyond mathematician. What he knew would make a scientist's head spin. The Doctor knew everything there was to know, except how to say goodbye. He had faced Daleks, faced genocide, but nothing in his life could prepare him for this. This had to be the hardest, most painful thing he'd ever had to face in his life. It was the one thing he didn't know. He didn't know how to say goodbye to the woman he loved.

xXx

**Song: 'I'm a Believer' by Smash Mouth **

Love was a fairytale to Captain Jack Harkness. Something he'd read about, but never experienced. He didn't know a single soul who'd experienced it, not even his own parents. It was as far away and as non-existent as a unicorn to him. Until he met Rose and the Doctor. They were bonded, he observed at first, good friends. There was definitely something there, but it wasn't love. Lust, maybe. And then he'd experienced it. They opened up; let him in. Let him feel love for the first time in his life. Unicorns? Oh yeah, Jack Harkness is a believer now.

xXx

**Song: 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park**

She smiled down at him, laughing merrily about something he'd said. He smiled back, just because he loved it when she smiled, but his thoughts differed greatly. Did she know whom she was traveling with? He was a murderer, a monster, and she had no idea. He'd been meaning to tell her, but truth be told, he was scared to. Scared she might ask to go home because of her own fear. He would never ever hurt her intentionally, but would she believe that? He had been lying to her this entire time, what would make her believe this truth?

xXx

**Song: 'Sweet Sacrafice' by Evanesence**

It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Like liquid flames running there way through her veins, burning her to the core. Singing filled her ears, and bright golden light blinded her eyes. Time itself wound its way in her mind. Every breath she inhaled, every step she took, she could feel time, pushing her forewords always, a fragile fish caught in a roaring wave. She felt powerless in the perpetual current, and even more so as it started taking over her being. Powerless, powerless always, her mind only slightly influencing the decisions. How much of this could she take?

xXx

**Song: 'Everything I'm Not' The Veronicas**

I had thought he was different than everyone else. I thought he wouldn't leave me like he had, that maybe we were different than his other companions. I thought too much. I don't really even consider them as thoughts anymore, more like fantasies of the non-existent perfect man. Scratch that, the Doctor is the perfect man. Too bad I'm not the perfect girl. Subconsciously, I suppose I always knew we weren't going to be together. He deserved better, and he got it. He got the perfect woman—pretty without trying, smart in ways I'll never be, clever. Everything I'm not.

* * *

**You'll notice a lot of these are abstract. Abstract is one of the best kinds of fics, I believe. Now, go write your own ten drabbles! The rules are at the top of the page. **


End file.
